Puckleberry Fuinn
by TaylorTheGleek
Summary: This is just a small puckleberry one-shot that i can continue if anyone wants me two,please R&R and enjoy :  T for language


Puckleberry Finn * a glee love story * Pilot

Description: This is just a Puckleberry story im starting. I hope you like it and R&R. Any ideas youd like me to showcase would be awesome too (:

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, or Marks smexiness... sadly ):

Pucks POV

_I never knew what it was like to be in a real relationship. I dont know if I ever will. But im done with being a player. I dont wanna be a lima-loser forever. And its bad enough I am already one now. The closest ive been to an actual relationships was with Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and my best friend Finns Girlfriend. And Rachel Berry my Jewish-American Princess, and glee clubs diva. I actually loved these girls. And I tried, but maybe when you love something a little too much, it pretty much proves itself impossible._

_Yeah, I can be deep. But deep down I still love these girls, Quinn, mainly because shes gorgeous and gave birth to my baby, and Rachel, because she made me prove my love for her, and because shes the hottest Jew in now, im standing alone in the school corridors, watching Quinn walk around in her Cheerios uniform and Rachel dragging Finn around. I guess you could say that we're pretty much a love square. Im not good at maths or whatever its called, but I know a love square when I see one._

_Quinn dated Finn from Freshman Year who then had sex with me behind his back which resulted in Quinn getting pregnant and breaking up with Finn. Rachel, we started goin out when I went to her house to practise a duet then we just made out. But then she dumped me because she was still in love with Finn. And now Finn goes out with Rachel. And hes forgiven me now. And I guess we're best friends again._

_Pretty awkward right? Now im going to bunk Maths because, like I said before, I hate Maths. And besides... math is for losers. _

_So instead I roamed around the car park thinking about how messed up my life was. Then I saw it.. It was hard not to see Quinn and Finn behind the Administration block getting their ins. Yes.. they were hooking up. Now if I was someone else I would have walked away and shrugged it off. But no, this means hes cheating on Rachel? How could that loser. Now I know this is crazy but I have to tell Rachel. Shes like my second best friend, and us Jews have to stick together right? So when the bell rang for lunch I ran to Rachels locker, which I could easily locate since ive dropped so many notes in there. Plus it had a pink flower with her incials RB and a gold start by the handle._

_Luckily, she was putting her bag away, and I pushed her locker door closed, which she definitely wasnt happy about._

"What do you want Puckerman?" she hissed, her face solid and maybe even a slight sign of redness under her eyes. Had she been crying?.. "Rach, I just wanted tell you what I just saw today.. wait have you been crying?" she hid her eyes and grabbed make-up from her locker. "Yes.. and if you want to know, its because Finn just dumped me.."

_He froze. **Damm.. this couldnt be happening.. **What the hell? its bad enough he caught Finn and Quinn sneaking around, but then to find out he'd already done the deed? This changed a lot... _

His gentleman insticts hit him. He grabbed her hand and squezed it just lightly..

"Im sorry Rach. You know im here for you whenever..."

This put a smile on her face.. but only for a slight second. She then closed her locker and they walked, with Rachels arm looped through his, to the cafeteria..

_Maybe I jynxed myself before, talking about my crap relatioships.. I mean.. I could really get used to this.. _Puck smirked as they walked past Finn and Quinn, but Rachel kept her head down. As they passed he could see the slight jealousy in Finns eyes.

_Asshole..._

The words slipped out of his mouth without thinking, "Look what I found Finn, wanna dump any other valuables, or are you just gonna hang on to that trash.." he spat out the words at Quinn who just glared at him and clutched tight onto Finns side. Rachel looked up at him and smiled her famous Rachel Berry 1000 watt smile, and Puck snatched a random grape slushie from a wimpy kid, possibly Jacob Ben Israel and took a sip before handing it to Rachel, "Yuck, grape flavour,must be for you ma lady" he smiled cheesily. Rachel blushed and nudged him on the shoulder with her head. She sipped silently as they turned a corner to the cafeteria.. _Yep.. I could definitely get used to this..._

Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think,

Tay xx


End file.
